Faut pas pousser mamie dans le nutella
by jimiilolita
Summary: Un bal musette qui tourna mal, des hollows en nutella, Yoruichi et Byakuya dansant un tango endiablé... ceci est un nawouac promis et dédié à Darkmouton... parce que les moutons, c'est bon ! OS


Auteur : Loli en solo

Genre : énoooooorme port naouak. + song fic + deathfic + limoneux dans les coins et y'a un peu de spoil pour qui ne suit pas les scan

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les perso sont à Kubo... n'empêche que ça, il l'a jamais osé gniark ! Toutes les paillardes utilisées ont leur titre cité...mais est-ce qu'il y a un auteur officiel pour les paillardes ?

**Commande spéciale de miss dark mouton, parce qu'entre ovins, on se comprend toujours XD**

NA : les moutons vaincront !

NA2 : respirez un bon coup avant de lire

OST de la fic (nan parce que sinon, ça peut paraître hermétique) : à écouter dans l'ordre :  
Le plus beau tango du monde Antoine Bonnelli  
Les Filles de Camaret par Bézu  
Le tango corse Philippe Corti  
C'est la fête au village La bande à Basile  
Ah la salope/Suzon par Bézu  
Camille de Jean Yanne  
De profundis Morpionibus Bézu

**Faut pas pousser mamie dans le nutella !**

Un étrange air de tango argentin (talatalalatsointsoin) commençait à s'élever dans les rues endormies du Seireitei. Le bal musette annuel du Gotei Treize venait de s'ouvrir dans la liesse et l'ivresse générale (sauf Byakuya qui faisait la gueule parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-dèj). Dans un soucis de rapprochement culturel avec le Hueco Mondo, le thème de cette année était : les musiques hispanisantes. Y'en avait bien qui avaient essayé de râler, heureusement pour eux, on ne leur avait pas laissé le choix et ils avaient dû se déguiser en matadors et en danseuse de flamenco pour l'occasion, sauf Hitsugaya, eu égard à son âge, on lui avait laissé un costume de speedy Gonzales. Le seul qui manquait c'était Kenpachi qui avait découpé en tranches de dix centimètres d'épaisseur les messagers venus lui apporter le costume du taureau.

Sur la grande place, les loupiotes multicolores illuminaient l'assemblée des shinigamis. Les sonorités cristallines du tango étaient complètement couvertes par les chansons paillardes qu'avaient entonnés les soudards de la onzième division.

Intermède musical histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance

(que les mineurs reprennent la lecture plus loin)

sur l'air des _Filles de Camaret_

Les filles du Seireitei se disent toutes vierges (bis)

Mais quand elles sont dans mon pieu, elles préfèrent tenir ma queue qu'un sabre... qu'un sabre

Toi le jeune shinigami où est ton pucelage ? (bis)

parti au Hueco Mondo avec Gin, Tosen et Aizen, il nageuuhhh... il nageuuhh

Le cap'tain s'en est allé à la conquête du monde ! (bis)

Il a emporté avec lui tous les meilleurs coups du Gotei treizeuuh... treizeuuh

Au Hueco Mondo aussi il leur est passé dessus ! (bis)

Mais on ne leur en veut pas, on sait bien qu'ça finit en partouze partouzeuuhh

Sur la place du Seireitei, y'a une fête ce soir (bis)

Tous ceux qui vont s'amuser vont devoir y passer au cul... au culeuuhh !

Le cap'tain Yamamoto a des couilles qui pendent (bis)

et quand il s'assoit dessus, elles lui rentrent dans le cul, il bandeuuh... il bandeuuhh !

avec Yumichika à l'accordéon et Iba au xylophone et Yachiru et Ise qui font les chœurs.

Pour que la fête soit encore plus folle, quelques shinigamis s'étaient dévoués pour trouver de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool, parce que, c'est bien connu, au Seireitei, y'a pas de voiture, pas de gendarme sur le bord de la route et pas d'alcootests. Ce qui prouve bien que c'est un équivalent du paradis. Bref, revenons à nos moutons qui avaient passé des heures à trouver de la bibine en accord avec le thème de la soirée. Dire que les pauvres ne connaissaient pas le Mezcal avant ! Hé bien Kyoraku avait fait une rencontre fracassante avec l'alcool mexicain en se prenant une bouteille en plein tête, jeté par un Ukitake outré des propositions indécentes que son ami lui avait fait, sous l'effet de l'alccol, bien entendu.

Le capitaine le plus pervers du canton se faisait donc soigner un œil au beurre noir par la douce et jolie vice-capitaine de la quatrième division, mais hélas, une nouvelle bouteille vint s'écraser sur son autre œil.

« Ben... Retsu ?

- Ôte ton regard du décolleté de Isane.

- Ohhh ben c'est du gâchis de garder tout ça pour toi, Retsu, tu pourrais partager. »

Un nouveau de coup assomma pour de bon le vieux pervers qui quitta l'infirmerie en titubant comme un bateau en pleine tempête.

La fête battait alors son plein : les shinigamis s'amusaient, les capitaines attendaient que ça se finisse, et les quelques parasites terriens invités essayaient de faire comprendre à tous les autres qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge légal requit pour consommer de l'alcool. Ishida avait trouvé à s'occuper en frappant à mort tous les suicidaires qui essayaient de tripoter Inoue. La faille du système résidait tout de même dans le fait que la chère Inoue tenait à soigner tous les pauvres types au lieu de les laisser mourir tranquillement. Ichigo, qui était là contre son gré parce qu'il ratait la rediffusion de l'Arme Fatale 8, râlait tout ce qu'il savait.

Quelques autres parasites, pas du tout conviés à la fête, s'étaient incrustés, histoire de profiter du buffet. Personne ne s'aperçut de leur présence avant que Kisuke n'entonne « et on fait tourner les serviettes » en montant sur une table. À ce moment-là, il était trop tard pour les foutre dehors. Et en plus Tessai, à la surprise générale, dansait parfaitement le tango.

À propos de danser, y'en a une qui se cherchait un cavalier. C'est pour ça que Yoruichi tanguait dans la foule à la recherche de l'homme idéal. À défaut de la perle rare, elle avait au moins réussi à mettre la main sur sa petite sœur.

« Où est donc Byakuya bô, ma petite Rukia ?

- Euuuhh.. beeenn.. Nii-sama m'a formellement interdit de vous dire où il était, Yoruichi. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous fasse pas confiance.

- Moi ? Quelle idée ! C'est juste que je sais pourquoi il se cache et que je veux l'aider à surmonter sa timidité maladive en la matière.

Quelques curieux prêtèrent une oreille attentive à la femme chat qui en profita pour répandre son goudron de médisances sur le pauvre capitaine.

- C'est bien simple, le pauvre Byakuya ne sais pas danser. Pas plus le tango que la mazurka ou la valse à trois temps. Quand au twist, au rock, n'en parlons pas. Il n'y a guère que la tecktonik qui lui réussisse mais c'est juste quand il a une grenouille dans le kimono qu'il y arrive bien. Cela fait partie de l'éducation de tout noble qui se respecte. Et même ceux qui ne se respectent pas doivent savoir un minimum danser. Or lui ne sait pas le premier petit pas de deux. C'est donc pour lui enseigner les subtilités de ce que les anciens considéraient comme la quintessence de l'érotisme à la verticale que je cherche le petit Kuchiki. Petite Rukia, montre-moi où donc se tapit ton cher frère.

Comme pour appuyer ses derniers mots, l'ancien capitaine passa un bras cajoleur autour des épaules de la jeune shinigami qui put, à l'occasion de ce rapprochement inopiné, sentir l'haleine plus que suspecte de Yoruichi.

- Vous êtes complètement ivre, je vous interdit de me toucher.

- J'crois bien que Shunshui est encore presque sobre. Tu préfères que ce soit lui qui te demande ? Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il ne tentera rien de...

- Plutôt mourir que trahir mon frère !

- Ça peut aussi s'arranger. »

Ichigo qui passait par là, un verre de sangria à la main, comprit tout de travers et mis ses gros pieds dans le plat.

« Byakuya est au jardin zen à côté du mur Est.

- Merci Ichigo, je te montrerai mes seins pour te remercier tout à l'heure.

- Chouette, parce que franchement, cette fête est pourrie. »

Pendant que la féline ex-capitaine prenait la direction du mur Est, Rukia dégainait son zanpakuto avec un sourire mauvais. Dire qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu un combat Ichigo/Rukia depuis le début du manga, voilà qui allait être fait. Il va sans dire que ce sera l'objet d'une prochaine fic (mêmes auteurs, même éditeur, très bon, pas cher).

La féline femme bondissait de toits en toits, frôlant la cime des grands pins, arrachant des cordes à linge au passage, faisant hurler des ménagères outrées de voir leur linge prendre les voiles. Enfin arrivée dans le jardin zen du mur de l'Est.

Elle se percha sur le haut d'un cerisier en fleur qui perdait ses pétales et flaira l'air ambiant. Ça sentait la poussière, l'ennui, la mort et la naphtaline, pas de doute, Kuchiki était dans le coin. Elle attendit qu'il passe à sa portée et lui tomba dessus (mais toujours sur ses pattes).

« Vous... toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Mais Byakuya bô, tout le monde se demande ce que tu fais, où tu es et pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la fête ?

Un brin flatté par tant d'intérêt, Byakuya entreprit de congeler le périmètre en demandant :

- C'est vrai ?

- Naan, c'est juste moi. J'étais venue voir si tu avais fait des progrès en danse de salon.

- Arrière ! Diabolique femme chat ! »

Au lieu d'obéir Yoruichi sauta sur le beau capitaine qui esquiva avec adresse. Ils se jetèrent ensuite à corps perdus dans une course poursuite haletante, entre shunpo de fou et shunpo de déesse, ils passaient de maison en maison, de toits en toits, de rues en rues, emportant des kilomètres de corde à linge au passage. Normalement le déesse aurait dû rattraper le petit en moins de deux, sauf que le mezcal faisait effet et lui pesait sur le ventre, et donc, Byakuya parvenait, si ce n'est à distancer la femme-chat, au moins à la tenir à uns distance respectable. Bourrée comme un coing, Yoruichi se goura deux ou trois de fois de lieu d'arrivée, visitant successivement un bordel de campagne, une laverie clandestine, une planque de faux-monnayeurs et une halte garderie tenue par des immigrés chinois transsexuels.

Après avoir traumatisé à vie une poignée de bambins, elle reprit sa folle course, mais de toute façon Byakuya se suivait à la trace, puisque partout où il passait, la température baissait durablement de quelques degrés.

De son côté, Byakuya essayait tant bien que mal d'accélérer. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était rapide la diablesse. Et puis, malheur à lui ! À force de regarder derrière lui pour voir si elle ne le suivait pas, il se prit lamentablement les pieds dans son écharpe de riche et s'étala comme une bouse dans un arbre. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal mais dut, au passage, abandonner une partie de ses vêtements qui ne voulaient pas quitter les branches accueillantes du gros cerisier. Quand il tenta de récupérer de quoi être un peu plus pudique, l'arbre, sûrement pluri-centenaire, lui fila une sacrée mandale en grondant « petit con, et moi, je devrais rester à poil ! », Byakuya aurait juré avoir déjà entendu cette voix... pourquoi est-ce que cet arbre lui rappelait son grand-père ? Sur ce pénétrant mystère, il reprit sa fuite désespérée, avec pour tout vêtements son écharpe déchirée, ses tongs et ses chaussettes et son fudonshi (une espèce de string japonais pour les incultes). Il continua à courir comme un dératé, sans voir que sur son passage, des flashs qui éclairaient la nuit qui tombait (les photos sont visibles sur _perversion_et_voyeurisme_pour_.)

Pour rattraper son fatal retard sur sa proie, la femme chatte attrapa le premier moyen de transport venu, un gros oiseau qui passait par là et espérait récupérer des restes du repas de la fête. Byakuya ne pouvait pas être loin et elle retrouva sa trace en voyant un arbre vêtu de ses vêtements. Bien sûr, c'était absurde et inexplicable mais c'était bon signe.

Un ricanement perversement pervers ku fu fu fu fu fu fu lui échappa, elle l'attraperait bien un jour et à ce moment là... elle tapota le discret sac qu'elle portait contre elle. Byakuya y passerait. Elle avait déjà vendu les photos du spectacle par avance.

Ichigo, son verre de sangria à la main, rôdait maintenant dans un coin du bar, au moins il allait pouvoir bouffer gratis.

Au début, il avait cru pouvoir se marrer avec Renji, mais celui-ci, avec ses amis vice-capitaines avaient entonnés une nouvelle chanson en l'honneur de l'amitié culturelle et spirituelle entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mondo. Déguisés en Don Quichotte et Sancho Pansa, Kira et Hinamori étaient grimpés sur le dos de Iba et Omaeda.

Attention, encore une chanson :

toujours la même chose pour les mineurs

sur l'air de _Ah la salope._

Ise était lieutenant, sous les ordres d'un pervers ! (bis)  
et il aimait à lui mettre sa main au derrière !  
Ah la salopeuuuh va laver ton cul malpropre !  
Car il n'est pas propre tirelire, car il n'est pas propre tirela ! (bis)

Renji était lieutenant sous les ordres d'un glaçon ! (bis)  
donc il s'amusait seul avec son gros bâton !  
Ah la salopeuuuuh va laver ton cul malpropre !  
Car il n'est pas propre tirelire, car il n'est pas propre tirela ! (bis)

Barragan Luisenbarn couchait avec des mortes ! (bis)  
Et c'est pour ça les gars qu'il voulut tuer Soi Fon !  
Ah la salopeuuuuh va laver ton cul malpropre !  
Car il n'est pas propre tirelire, car il n'est pas propre tirela ! (bis)

Harribel faisait ça avec ses trois fraccions ! (bis)  
Et tous les Espadas, les mataient et filmaient !  
Ah la salopeuuuuh va laver ton cul malpropre !  
Car il n'est pas propre tirelire, car il n'est pas propre tirela ! (bis)

Avec Kira et Hinamori aux solo, Yachiru au triangle et Yumichika au trombone à coulisse.

Ichigo se promenait entre les groupes de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, un verre de sangria à la main. Il attrapa enfin l'organisateur en chef de cette noubat.

« Pourquoi il est pas là, Grimmjow ?

- Il peut pas venir, un mouton enragé lui a déchiré sa robe.

- Putain... c'est mort. »

Donc, Ichigo, en désespoir de cause, cherchait à se remplir la panse pour oublier qu'il ratait un chef d'œuvre du septième art. Il sentit un léger courant d'air frais lui frôler la nuque à un moment. Il aurait juré que Byakuya était derrière lui. Il se retourna. Rien, juste une créature mi-femme, mi-chatte qui s'accrochait à un pélican et survolait la grand'place du Seireitei. Normal.

En s'approchant de la table de la buvette, il remarqua un énorme carton qui trônait triomphalement sous une planche. Il semblait plein, lourd et l'instinct héréditaire du remplaçant Shinigami lui disait à la fois de s'en méfier et d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans le carton.

Il croisa Hanataro, toujours dix kilomètres à l'ouest et l'arrêta au passage.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- La participation culinaire des Arrancars.

- Waa c'est gentil, c'est quoi ?

Renji débarqua au même moment, soutenu par Rikichi et en profitant pour lui tripoter les fesses.

- Ch'sais pas trop. Il paraît qu' Aizen en avait fait un stock monstrueux pour son usage personnel. Ça doit être un truc de luxe, genre caviar, foie gras. Reste ici Rikichi ! »

Ichigo réalisa d'un seul coup qu'il avait trèès faim. Et qu'il n'avait jamais rien bouffé de luxueux de sa vie. Et puis Aizen leur devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ils avaient tout de même fini par lui ouvrir sur sa véritable vocation de monteur de spectacles son&lumière.

Ils se jetèrent donc sur le carton. Il était plein, comme prévu, d'étranges bocaux remplis d'une pâte sombre. Ils ouvrirent l'un de ces bocaux avec circonspection. La pâte exhalait une odeur assez intéressante, à mi-chemin entre le chocolat, la noisette et le saindoux.

« Bizarre, fit Renji en glissant un doigt entre les fesses de son subordonné qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre la fuite.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, approuva Hanataro, et vous, Kurosaki san, vous savez ce que c'est.

Ichigo jeta un œil désintéressé au bocal.

- C'est du nutella.

C'est pas encore ce soir qu'il mangera de la viande, le petit.

- Et c'est bon ?

- C'est comestible. Et y'a même des gens qui aiment. »

Il soupira et tourna les talons, récupérant son verre de sangria qu'il avait posé sur le bord du carton.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que la catastrophe survint. Alors que la fête battait son plein, sauf pour Ichigo qui se resservait de sangria, une ombre gigantesque prit forme au dessus de l'assemblée. Une énorme créature sortie tout droit des enfers, dont le corps immense et flasque dégoulinait sur les shinigamis.

« Un Menos Grande ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- En nutella... rajouta Ichigo l'air encore plus con que d'habitude. »

Et c'était vrai !

Hanataro, qui était resté près des pots de nutella, fut retrouvé inconscient, cadavérique et les lèvres pleines de la funeste mixture.

« Les pots de nut de Aizen ! Vociféra Unohana (en charge du ravitaillement). C'était un piège !

Effectivement, de chaque pot ouvert s'élevait un nouveau hollow de nutella, prêt à attaquer les shinigamis.

- Chouette des hollows, finalement elle est pas si nulle que ça cette soirée, fit Ichigo en finissant son verre... de sangria bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce tu dis, protesta Shuhei qui avait le nez entre les seins de Rangiku complètement ivre, elle est super cette fête ! »

Croyant enfin s'être suffisamment éloigné de la tigresse en modèle de poche, Byakuya s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et chercha aux alentours un étendoir à linge pour piquer de quoi se rendre décent. « Maudit arbre », fit-il avec l'accent québécois.

Soudain, une étrange odeur parvint à ses délicates narine. Une odeur si contre nature qu'elle ne pouvait être que d'essence divine... ou diabolique. Un feulement moqueur s'éleva derrière lui fu fu fu fu fu. Il s'immobilisa et se retourna au ralenti, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant.

Devant un buisson feuillu, un sage chat noir aux longues moustaches plongeait sa patte dans un pot de nutella ouvert en grand.

« Chalut toi, cha boom ? »

Tadddaaaaam !

Paralysé par la stupeur, Byakuya ne put pas esquisser le moindre geste lorsque deux hollows de nutella le saisirent par derrière et l'immobilisèrent. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, entrainant les deux créatures au sol, se roulant dans le nutella, souillant ce qui lui restait de vêtements ainsi que sa belle peau douce et satinée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer Senbonsakura, il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait quatre punaises dans le dos. Mais ce n'était que le chat lui sautant dessus pour lécher le nutella qui maculait son dos. D'un geste outré, il chassa la bestiole en criant « ouste » et retourna à son combat de catch dans le nutella.

Les deux créatures fantomatiques se battaient bien et le capitaine était en infériorité numérique. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rouler l'un des hollow par terre, de lui assener une volée de violents coups de poings. L'autre Hollow, qui portait un slip de catcheur bleu et rouge, se mit en appui sur ses coudes et renversa le capitaines qui se retrouva allongé dans le nutella sur le dos, les cheveux s'éparpillant tout autour de lui dans une gracieuse auréole brune. Il poussa gémissement de douleur. Lui, se faire battre par de vulgaires Hollows ! Quelle honte ! Et puis cette chose marron et collante... ça lui donnait faim ! C'était déconcentrant.

Avant qu'il ait pu se relever pour protester, Yoruichi venait de se transformer et plongea à son tour dans la mare de pâte à tartiner en criant « attrapez-le tous ! ».

Les deux créature lui obéirent instantanément et Kuchiki le grand, le noble, le beau, se trouva saucissonné par deux hollows de nutella. De son côté, Yoruichi attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et commença à s'approcher dangereusement du capitaine, un rictus dangereusement dingue au fond des yeux.

« Ne t'approche pas.

- Allons allons... tu ne risques rien... mouaaahahahaha ! »

Kuchiki fit « ouhh » et « brr » et « gloups » et puis regarda aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne serait témoin du triste spectacle.

Au bout d'une lutte sans nom, Byakuya était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre (un euro trente le kilo, c'est donné ma brave dame !), il était vêtu d'une superbe robe de flamenco à froufrous rose et verte, portait de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en fleurs de cerisier et un pendentif de Chappy autour du cou. Pendant que les Hollow en nutella le tenaient, Yoruichi s'acharnait à faire entrer le 42 pur mâle de Byakuya Kuchiki dans des superbes escarpins à talons taille 38.

« Mais enfin Byakuya bô ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu avances et tu recules, comment veux-tu que je te chausse ?

- Lâche-moi, sale folle !

- Mais voyons, c'est une manière de parler à ton maître ? Déjà petit tu étais souvent impoli et colérique... ahlalalala.. tu n'as pas changé.

- Habille-toi femme !

- Ohlalala, t'es encore plus chochotte qu'Ichigo, toi ! »

À la mention de cette triste comparaison, Byakuya se tut et se laissa faire. Un peu. Il fila tout de même un coup de coude dans l'emplacement supposé des burnes du Hollow, tout ce nutella autour de lui faisait rejaillir ses plus bas instincts.

Ayant finit de l'habiller, Yoruichi se releva, contempla son œuvre et émit un ronronnement de satisfaction. Et puis elle s'approcha dangereusement de son petit chaton préféré et lui attrapa la joue.

« La tango est une danse langoureuse, onctueuse, passionnelle et même... _sensual_ ! »

Ce dernier mot, glissé subtilement à la prude oreille du non moins prude noble le fit frémir de terreur du bout des pieds jusqu'au creux des reins. _Quel accent pourri_, songea-t-il malgré lui.

Comme le monde est super bien fait et que les auteurs aiment les coïncidences, c'est à ce moment précis que Soi Fon, en version petite, mignonne et douce, innocente et soumise, s'approche, un tourne disque entre les mains.

« Yoruichi sama.

- Bravo Soi Fon. »

La douce mélodie de Yira Yira s'éleva dans la petite ruelle où se déroulait la scène. Et Yoruichi attrapa Byakuya complètement hébété par la taille et l'entraîna dans un tango endiablé et très _sensual_ puisqu'elle profitait de chaque contact pour laper les traces de nutella qui maculaient le corps du capitaine. Ce dernier, à deux doigts de l'apoplexie, commençait à tourner de l'œil vitreux, la bave aux lèvres. Passant sa jambe entre celles de Byakuya, avec _sensualidad_, la femme chatte émit un nouveau ronronnement de contentement et sourit de toutes ses canines aiguisées.

Sur le lieu de la fête, les plus âgés et les plus jeunes étaient allés se coucher, Hitsugaya venait tout juste de se décider à sortir avec son ridicule costume de speedy gonzales, quelques couples improbables se roulaient des patins dans les coins, Ishida, coincé entre les seins de Rangiku, Hinamori, pleurant sa honte dans les bras de Kira, Rikichi, à moitié violé par Renji dans un coin, pendant que Shuhei matait avec nostalgie, Inoue qui tentait d'endormir Yachiru en lui chantant une berceuse.

Un seul se battait encore, Ichigo, Zangetsu à la main, un rire hystérique aux lèvres, taillant les Hollow en tranches et hachant menu les restes. Seuls Ukitake et Unohana restaient pour surveiller le petit combattant, tout en se faisant de copieuses tartines de nutella avec les restes de Hollow.

Et les paillardes continuaient, avec tout l'orchestre symphonique de la onzième division, Yumichika à la contrebasse, Zaraki à la harpe et Ikkaku au cor de chasse.

Dernière chanson, c'est promis...

ben pour les mineurs, c'est fini...

_sur l'air de De Profondis Morpionibus_

Allez les gars, chantons en chœur  
le tango d'tous les dérouilleurs !  
Le grand combat plus qu'homérique  
Bya-chan contre la chatte hystérique !

Du nutella, avec douze bras  
tous les hollows ont attaqués  
le bal musette du Seireitei !

La diabolique chatte-femme  
échafauda ce plan infâme  
contre l'innocent Byakuya  
aussi blanc qu'un agneau du mois !

Du nutella, avec quinze bras  
tous les Hollow prêtèrent main forte  
à cette déesse aux cent portes !

Presque nu, en string et chaussettes  
il tomba dans un piège bête  
Et fut de suite rhabillé  
en robe, en perles et en collier

Du nutella, avec vingt bras  
ils se battirent dans l'nutella  
et avec sensualidaaaaad !

Durant ce combat gigantesque,  
Le capitaine perdit une fesse !  
Et la démone, gorgée de stupre  
L'entraîna dans ses turpitudes !

Du nutella, avec cent bras  
tous les Hollow virent à l'instant  
un film pour adultes seulement !

À genoux la jupe troussée  
Dans un tête à cul renversé !  
Byakuya d'manda la fessée  
à sa maîtresse préférée !

Du nutella, avec mille bras,  
tous les Hollows du monde entier  
devaient se souv'nir d'cette journée !

Quand il fut bien assez puni  
il eut droit à de la vaseline  
comment s'fait-il, dit Yoruichi  
qu't'aie jamais goûté à ma pine !

Du nutella, malgré leurs bras  
ils virent avec désespoir  
qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas d'braquemart !

Sur le lieu de ce triste crime  
on fit graver une plaque en rimes :  
Le capitaine Kuchiki  
poussa ici son plus grand cri !

Du nutella, du jus de citron  
Yoru et Byakuya  
j'ai accompli mon contrat !  
lalalalalalala

_Sur l'air de Morpionnibus_

Dans un buisson, à quelques pas de la grotesque scène, Soi Fon se vidait de son sang par les narines (oui, c'est une deathfic aussi).

**FIN **


End file.
